


Just Between Us Two

by readergirl37



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readergirl37/pseuds/readergirl37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the scene where Klaus tries to drain Elena into blood bags. Alaric's life is tied to Alaric's like in the s3 finale and Klaus decides to kill two birds with one stone, and get blood for his hybrids at the same time. Elijah/Elena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elijah

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything

“Tell me, it’ll just between us two.” Klaus says.

“What?” Elena asks. He’s planning on draining her dry, what else could he possibly--

“Who would you have picked? Between the Salvatores. Not that you’ll pick after this, you’ll be drained dry of your blood and I will simply have to make due for the next five hundred years-- say, you don’t think your brother will have children, do you?” He asks, the blood loss making her blink. Blink. Blink. Blink. She’s so tired.

“Come on love, would you have picked my mate Stefan, the Ripper?” But he says it like the word ends in an a--and his hands are steel against her arms. She thinks, distantly, that it would have left bruises if she survived. She’s already seeing herself as dead, not a good thing--but Tyler is still loyal to Klaus and no one knows where she is.

She looks into the face of the man who has killed her once before. Blink. Blink. Blink. There’s something wrong with this picture to her, she can’t think of what it is, not with a light head, but when it does hit her, the word spills out.

“Elijah.” He’s standing a few feet away, looking at her.

“What about my brother? Surely you’re not in love with him? He never learns though, he always falls for that face of yours.” He says. Even if Elijah wasn't there, she would never tell Klaus of her crush turned into deeper feelings that will never be acted upon thing that she had for his brother. Elijah puts a finger on his own lips. She gives a little nod.

He’s not a hallucination, she learns, as Klaus turns around, and the hybrid is slammed into a wall.

His neck is snapped, and there’s something against her face.

“I’m going to get you to a hospital.”

“Okay.” She says, dizzily, and she blacks out for a moment. She sees Elijah’s face leaning over her.

“Elena, stay with me.” The words are a gentle command, she wants to follow.

“Okay.” She says. She blink, blink, blink, blink, blinks and she’s in a familiar place, she doesn’t realize he’s carrying her until she’s set down.

“She’s suffering from blood loss.” Elijah tells someone. There’s a slight pain and she gasps at her arm, her head is too light to think.

**She closes her eyes.**


	2. Sanguinis

“Elena.” She hears a voice, and it’s familiar. Soft. She wants to keep her eyes closed.

“Elena, you need to wake up now.” The voice suggests and she tries to shake her head.

“I’m dead, right?” She asks the voice. This has to be death, she doesn’t feel anything.

“No, lovely Elena, you are very much alive.” The voice says and she recognizes it. Elijah.

She opens her eyes.

“You need vampire blood.” He tells her.

“What?” She asks. The word comes out later than she means for it to.

“I’m not going to force you, but you have two minutes before you die from blood loss. Even with a transfusion.” He tells her. She tries to nod.

“Okay. I’ll take it. I don’t want to die--Jeremy and Caroline and Bonnie and-” She stops trying to list reasons to stay alive when she sees his bleeding wrist.


	3. Coppery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because it's always important to have consent, especially with blood sharing

Elijah’s blood tastes different from Damon’s, the time he forced his blood on her it tasted like old copper. Like liquid pennies mixed with salt and rust.

Elijah’s just tastes coppery. It’s an odd taste, and when he deems she’s had enough, he removes his wrist, the wound healed.

“Elijah.” She rasps, his blood in her throat.

“Thank you.” she continues. He has an odd look on his face. His blood is on her lips, in her veins. He sees the color return to her face.

“You’re welcome, Elena.” He draws her name out like he always does, and then he’s gone.

 

 


	4. Thinking

She blinks a few times,  wondering if Elijah's voice in her head was a dream, or if he was manipulating her dream. She wonders if he plans to come back, she feels a rush of something in her head as she thinks about it.  Healing, she thinks. She blinks, and Elijah is sitting in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs a few feet away.

"Were you in my head?" She asks. He nods.

"I apologize for the invasion of privacy, but I needed to keep your mind awake. Had you fallen truly asleep, you would have most likely died." He tells her and her eyes widen.

"Thank you." She says, almost uncomfortable in the silence. Gears start to turn in her head as he looks at her.  

"Alaric is still out there." She points out. They're sitting ducks in the public hospital, with lights that are almost too bright. The fact that the vampire Alaric could find them and look at her with Alaric’s eyes but without the humanity of Alaric makes her skin crawl. Bonnie’s already tried to separate the magic from him, so they could kill just the spell. It didn’t work and Elena knows what she needs to do. She just hopes Elijah’s up for it.

Her next words shock him.

"You need to take somewhere safe and kill me." She tries to keep her voice steady. When he doesn't say anything, she begs him to take her somewhere he’s fine with having her die.

"Elijah, please. He has stakes to kill you. We are vulnerable out here." She tells him. He nods.

"Very well then, if that is what you want.” He stands up.

“Do not worry about the bill, I have paid it in full. It's the least I can do, since Niklaus did this to you." He tells her while he carefully removes her IV.  

"Thank you." She says and means it. She looks at her arm, and the little wound from the needle heals before her eyes. She follows Elijah out of the room, realizing he carried her to the hospital. He carefully compels their way out of the hospital, and they manage to catch one of the only cabs in Mystic Falls to go to his house. Elijah bribes the driver to get them there quickly. Elena tries not to stare at his lips as he talks. She tries to forget what death was like the first time, it might not be so terrible the second time. It’s fine, she assures herself. She doesn’t notice Elijah looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

He notices her steeling herself for something. He wonders if she want to be a vampire, or if it’s what she thinks is right.


	5. Neck

No one is home, when he opens the door. He looks around, and knows he’s the only one home. No doubt Klaus has fled, and where Klaus goes, Rebekah follows. The wildcard is wondering where the hell Kol is, but he hopes his brother has enough sense to be out of Mystic Falls.

Elena checks her phone, and sees messages from her friends. As she dials Caroline’s number, she tells Elijah why Klaus wanted to kill her. "My life is tied to Alaric's." She explains, waiting for his reaction.

He looks angry, but not at her. Dread hits his system when he hears her explanation.

"I am truly sorry for this mess, Elena." It's sincere, she knows.

“Elena?” They hear Caroline’s panicked voice.

“Care, I’m fine. Tell everyone to go home. Alaric is still out there.”

“But Klaus took you--how are you okay?” Caroline asks.

“Elijah saved me. Care, who’s with you?”

“Bonnie and the Salvatores. Jeremy is with Matt, we didn’t want Klaus to hurt them. We’re driving back to my house. What are you doing, Elena?” Caroline tells her.

"Alaric has to die. I'm sorry. His life is tied to mine. This is the only way to stop him." She says.

"Wait--Elena, what are you planning?" Bonnie asks and they hear Damon and Stefan protesting in the background.

" I'm going to turn." She tells her phone. Elijah looks mournful.

"Whose blood is in your system?" Caroline asks.

"Not mine." The Salvatores chorus, and Elena just apologizes before she says goodbye. She tells them she loves them all, and ends the call.

"How do you want me to--" Elijah asks. Elena thinks for a second before thinking of what would be easiest on both of them.

"Break my neck, please. " She requests, and she's staring at him like what he's about to do is noble. It's not, and he wonders if she knows that. He nods, and puts his hands on her shoulders, and then they move to her neck and she nods, gives an encouraging smile and he says,  

"I'm sorry, lovely Elena." Snicker crack, and her neck is broken. He catches her before she falls. She is brave. He wanted to spare her from death, was prepared to run, but she's selfless. She realized her death would save others from the same fate. She had never wanted to be a vampire, to his knowledge. She is being selfless again, staying alive for her brother and friends. He sets her on the couch and waits. 


	6. Fridge

Was that a dream? She wonders. Was dying again a dream? She wonders aloud if she’s in the afterlife, but that doesn’t explain why Elijah’s there.

"No, it was not. You have to transition." He tells her, as she's sitting up. She can hear his pulse, his blood smells wonderful and she can also smell human blood in the fridge. Blood. She tries to take a deep breath and think. It’s odd that she has died at the hands of two brothers, one was kind about it, and the other cruel--but in the end it is still death.

She wants to cry and eat and laugh and rage-- and do everything and nothing--it’s all swirling around inside of her like one of those spinning rides, and she doesn’t know how to get off the ride and back to normal. Her world is being tilted. The tilt is too intense, she feels like she’s going to slide and hit the wall.

Her emotions are in overdrive and he sees her accidentally move too quickly and he moves so she crashes into him instead of the kitchen island. He can take the impact easily. The island would not be so lucky. She moves away, embarrassed--but not too far away, he notes.

"Will you teach me?" She asks at him and then glances at the fridge. She’s starving, and she’s glad that she asked Elijah, not someone else to turn her. Elijah can make the spinning stop, she knows. He’s done it before.

"How to be a vampire." She clarifies, after a moment of silence. He nods.

"Of course." He looks at her, staring at the refrigerator with concentration.

"Can you get a blood bag out for me? I would try, but I'm worried I'll break the fridge." She confesses. He opens the fridge.


	7. Slowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Final chapter, not writing a sequel since there’s so many “Elijah trains Elena on how to be a vampire and they end up together” type of fics

She's draining the blood bag, and all of her emotions are heightened.

He watches her, and while part of him is sorry that he could not prevent her death, another part of him is thrilled she's going to be immortal. That's the part that is too fond and possibly in love with her. He likes to pretend he isn't. He is. She’s another Petrova weakness, Niklaus would say.

“How are you feeling?” He asks, and she tells him it’s all on high, all of it, everything’s intense and shifted.

He nods, it’s not unusual for that to be the case.

“We’ll need to have to have a daylight ring made for you.” He tells her and she nods. Alaric is dead. They’ll need to find his body before humans do, she tells him and he agrees. There’s a funeral to plan, a ring to be made, and things to explain--but the spinning is slowing. And Elena thinks, it might all just eventually be okay.

* * *

finis


End file.
